


Interrogation

by Jake_the_space_cat



Series: A Creature of Pride [12]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, First Dates, Fluff, Kids Say the Darnedest Things, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_space_cat/pseuds/Jake_the_space_cat
Summary: A member of the public turns the tables on Kim and Harry and asks an unexpected question.First steps in the ship getting off the ground.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Series: A Creature of Pride [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> As often, you can read this one as Kim being cis or trans. It's fluff, so it's very light on intersectional or identity issues.
> 
> I write out of order, so I've got [a masterlist of chronology for all of my DE pieces here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/12Mfej90pwfLsLANPI3nuLRqnoAc8u3DW1vgy3icTK-w/edit#gid=0). The continuity will be screwy occasionally, as I have no master plan. Someday, I'll go back and shine up continuity! Maybe.

They’re standing beside the MC, talking over the maybe-crime maybe-accidental-death scene they just left. There were some signs the ladder _had_ been intentionally disturbed while the family’s son had been up clearing the gutters. This one may take a little time.

A small girl has stopped playing in what counts for a yard nearby. She’s--what? Six, seven? Kim is terrible with younger kids’ ages. She heads their way.

They both go quiet. Oh, god, no. Please. Not small children. Anything but small children. Small children are a complete and utter mystery.

The girl considers the two of them gravely. 

“Can policemen _like_ each other?” She pauses and then clarifies. “Like, _like_ like.”

Kim chokes and looks over at Harry. Where the hell did that come from? They’ve been standing here _talking._ Yes, there was that one moment when he’d tacitly moved away from Harry - something about the way they were standing, some angle or closeness or both, had sparked one of those awkward, unasked-for moments of attraction, and he’d done what he always does, when that happens with a partner. Break the moment, ignore it, move along. You don’t work together for three years, as closely as partners do, and not have that happen occasionally. Even if, with past partners, it's always been one-sided. It still doesn’t mean anything. It’s just the body. It’s just a moment.

Harry is looking back. And blushing.

Fuck.

Better say something before he does.

“Mm. Generally, police officers can _like_ like anyone they want.”

“Consensually,” Harry throws in, and Kim does a poor job keeping himself from laughing. Since deciding on sobriety (and bisexuality), Harry has taken every sensitivity training opportunity the RCM’s offered. The bookshelf in his apartment is full of beginners’ guides to intersectionality and fighting toxic masculinity, right beside the 12-step program manuals, communist manifestos, and terrible detective novels.

“Yes. Consensually. Of course.” Kim nods to Harry, who’s gamely pretending he is _not_ still blushing. “I think we should go.”

“Yeah.” Harry clears his throat and waves awkwardly to the child. “See ya, kid. Don't be here when the impending death of all humanity hits.”

“Bye-bye.” She watches them as they get in the car, unphased by Harry's parting words.

Safely in the MC, Harry just can’t help himself. He has to continue the conversation. “Police _officers?_ ”

“I don’t want children thinking only men can join the RCM.” Kim starts the MC, not looking over at Harry. Get the blush under control and drop the conversation, Du Bois.

“It was a _teaching moment_. We’re the authorities. It’s our duty to normalize respectful acknowledgement and affirmation of marginalized identities.”

“Fine. I'll make sure to be clear with the _next_ six-year-old who asks. Policemen _can_ 'like' like other policemen.” How exactly did this conversation happen? Why is he letting it go on? “Let’s go.”

Later that day, Harry invites him out for coffee as they leave headquarters for the day. It’s past 9 PM at night. Nothing is open. They grab coffee on the go several times every day. Coffee is the last thing he wants.

He says no. Not tonight.

And then looks away again. Maybe sometime. But not after 9 PM. And not on a workday. Or anywhere where anyone might know them.

Okay?

This is an absolutely terrible idea, and when he inevitably comes to regret it, he’s going to place all of the blame on small children.


End file.
